DBZ and the Goblet of Fire
by Linka
Summary: Piccolo does some tapdancing. Krillin draws. Gohan is grounded.


DBZ and the Goblet of Fire  
Disclaimer: I do not, I repeat do not, own Harry Potter or DBZ. (But I do own myself.)   
AN: Please be nice. This is my very first fic EVER!! (Please note that I can not spell.) Please don't kill   
me for what I do to everyone. And r/r, all you!( If your gonna tell me "You suck" then tell me why!) =)  
PS: I CANNOT SPELL. AND GRAMMER ISN'T EXACTLY MY WAY OF LIFE....  
  
This story starts when all the Death Eaters apear and re-swear(is that a word?) their loyalty to   
Voldemort. I don't know where this could fit in the DBZ timeline, though.  
  
" What? Someone new has joined your ranks........" said U-know-who.  
"Yes," rang a woman's voice, "My daughter Linka".  
  
Harry sighed. All this was getting monotonous. Voldemort was going around saying things like "I see that   
insert a name here is missing from our happy reunion" and " I see someone new has joined our happy family"   
or "It is good to see you have returned to this secure place".  
Just as Harry finished this thought, somthing started glowing. "WHAT!?!" yelled everyone.  
Then, the world went white.......  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
The DBZ world.....  
Gohan stared at the sky. Today was very borring. He watched as Vegeta sparred with Goku. Piccolo was meditating and Krillin   
was sitting next Gohan drawing somthing in the dust. Suddenly, voices floated out of nowwhere. Vegeta and Goku stopped   
sparing to listen( they could only hear some of the words. The dots are the words they can't make out.)  
"What?..........new has......your ranks?"  
"Yes. My daughter........"  
Then somone sighed. The gang all jumped a foot in the air.  
"Okay" said Krillin "Stop it. Whoever's doing........" but the rest of his words were lost as somthing exploded and the   
world went white......  
The cemetary.....  
The light faded, and then, in the middle of everything, stood 5 new people( hey, I couldn't think of a better word) that Harry knew from one of Dudley's TV show: Goku, Gohan, Piccolo, Vegeta, and Krillin.   
"Huh?" said Harry in unison with everyone else. "Goku? Gohan? Vegeta? Piccolo? Krillin? What are you doing here?"   
"I dunno" said Goku. "Hey, who are you?"  
But Harry had no time to answer because someone shouted that spell that lets you have control over you(forget what it's called) and it hit Piccolo. Piccolo got an incredibly stupid look on his face and started going around tap dancing. But every few seaconds he would regein his own mind and fire a blast at someone. So Goku decided that these people were evil and started frying them. Harry, in the confusion that followed, grabbed his wand and started doing spells on people. Gohan got so ticked Piccolo was tapdancing that he went SSJ and started flicking people around. Vegeta was throwing headstones at people. Krillin was still drawing, untill someone slaped him. Then he got mad because his drawing was ruined and started killing people. Then, to add to the chaos, Freeza appered out of nowhere and so began the wizard masacre. There were dead wizards all over. Harry started cheering and Vegeta got mad at him and blew him up.  
Then, as if from nowhere, Linka appeared(I was the one who had summoned Freezia and enchanted Piccolo.) She told Freeza to attack Goku and had Piccolo dance all over him. Then she bewiched everyone who was alive and had a tapdancing army. So she took over the world with them and used them for entertainment. So when Dende brought everyone back, he had to fix them. And he told them they would not be so lucky next time. Chichi and Bulma were so ticked that they grounded Gohan and Goku and Vegeta had to eat at Bulma's for a year. But Bulma got mad at Chichi because she thought that punishment up.  
THE END  
I think I'll leave everyone to make up with each other. *Piccolo, Vegeta, Gohan, and Krillin come in*  
Piccolo: I love tapdancing!!  
Krillin: Why did you have to destroy my lovely drawing!?!  
Vegeta: Please please please can I have some normal food?  
Gohan: *singing* Isn't she lucky, this Holywood girl?  
Linka: Okay.  
*Linka gives Piccolo some tapshoes*  
Piccolo: Thankyouthankyouthankyou  
Linka: your welcome.  
*Harry's ghost comes in*  
Harry: Did I have to die?  
*Linka makes Harry disapear*  
*Linka gives Krillin an art set*  
*Linka gives Vegeta a fridge*  
Gohan: *still singing* And they say shes so lucky, shes a star, and she cry cry cries in her lonly heart......  
*Linka gives Gohan a CD player and a CD*  
*Everyone leaves after thanking me*  
Me: This is the end  
*Linka sighs in relief*  



End file.
